O Jogo
by Sophie Wolf
Summary: Numa bela noite, no festival de Konoha... O que aconteceria se Naruto e Kiba inventassem um jogo? Que espécie de jogo seria? Quem se atreveria a jogar? [Capítulo único]


**Disclaimer:** eu não possuo Naruto, preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

**Eu sou da fic Entrando numa fria. Esse jogo do título eu acabei criando enquanto trabalhava e depois dessa ela não saiu da minha cabeça, então tive que colocar no computador, né. Eu escrevi essa fic com a ajuda de Raiko, meu gato de pelúcia de estimação ( ele me ajuda muito).**

**O jogo**

Estava havendo um festival na Vila da Folha Oculta para todos relaxarem um pouco e aproveitarem a vida.

Já era noite em Konoha, Naruto estava comendo ramen no Ichiraku, Sasuke estava fugindo de Sakura e Ino, Shikamaru estava deitado na grama apreciando as estrelas, Chouji estava comendo churrasco pra caramba (esse aí sabe curtir a vida do jeito que eu gosto!), Neji estava quieto num canto, Tenten estava conversando com Hinata, Kiba tentava chamar a atenção de algumas garotas, Shino estava caladão com os seus insetos, Gai e Kakashi estavam tirando braço de ferro pra ver quem é o mais forte, Rock Lee quando não estava tentando chamar a atenção da Sakura, ficava torcendo pelo seu sensei, Tsunade jogava com uns mal-encarados bebendo sakê e Jiraiya tentava passar a mão na Hokage.

Quando estava mais tarde, Sakura, Naruto e Kiba ficaram com muita vontade de juntarem todos pra jogarem um "jogo" criado pelos últimos dois. Sakura queria mais é ficar ao lado do seu querido Sasuke-kun do que qualquer outra coisa. Por isso chamaram os amigos para se sentarem em círculo na grama. Levou algum tempo até convencerem todos de jogar.

Muito tempo depois lá estavam eles sentados em círculo na grama esperando Naruto chegar com o tal jogo. Sakura já ia se sentar ao lado de Sasuke quando alguém chegou bem na hora...

- Ei! Esse lugar é meu, porca! – disse brava

- Sai pra lá, testuda. Eu cheguei primeiro! – disse Ino, e agarrou-se ao braço de Sasuke – Não é mesmo, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke não respondeu.

- Eu tive a idéia de chamar todo mundo, então eu tenho o direito de sentar com o Sasuke-kun! Pode sair agora, porca! – disse a garota de cabelos rosa

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, testuda – disse Ino com um sorriso – Além do mais o Sasuke-kun prefere se sentar do meu lado, não é mesmo Sasuke-k...

quando a loira se virou pra encarar o Uchiha viu que ele não estava mais ao seu lado.

Sasuke, cheio da discussão das duas meninas, havia mudado de lugar e se sentado entre Shino e Chouji.

- Olha só o que você fez! Você espantou o Sasuke-kun com a sua cara feia! Porca!– disse Sakura brava

- Eu? Foi de você que ele fugiu, testuda! – disse Ino revidando, também brava

Enquanto as garotas brigavam, Naruto chegou com o tal jogo. Porém ele não carregava tabuleiro nenhum, apenas pedaços de papel e pincéis.

- Legal! – disse super empolgado

- Vamos nos sentar gente! – gritou Kiba, também animado, para todos – o jogo vai começar!

- E que jogo é esse? – perguntou Sasuke

- Oras! – disseram Kiba e Naruto juntos com um sorriso nas caras – O fantástico Jogo Faça o que o papel manda!

- Jogo faça o que o papel manda? Nunca ouvi falar desse jogo – disse Tenten

- O que é que temos que fazer nesse jogo? – perguntou Ino (ô perguntinha demente)

- Hum...Temos que fazer o que o papel manda talvez? – disse a super inteligente Sakura

- Isso mesmo! – disse Naruto sorrindo – E fomos nós que criamos esse jogo!

- Tô fora – anunciou Sasuke imediatamente

- Ah, Sasuke-kun! Vamos jogar – disseram Sakura e Ino em uníssono

- Sasuke, seu chato – gritou Naruto – Todo mundo vai jogar menos você!

Nenhum desses argumentos convenceram Sasuke de jogar, a não ser...

- Fugindo, Uchiha? – perguntou Hyuuga Neji, até então calado, com um sorriso arrogante no rosto

Sasuke parou instantaneamente e virou-se para o Hyuuga. Podiam chorar aos seus pés ou manda-lo fazer aquilo que ele não fazia, mas insinuar que ele estava fugindo. NUNCA! Sentou-se novamente e ficou encarando Neji.

- Ótimo! Agora já podemos explicar as regras do jogo – disse Naruto voltando a sorrir

- É isso aí, Naruto! – disse Kiba como um bobo alegre – Vamos começar!

- Olha só, todo mundo vai receber um pedaço de papel – começou Kiba, enquanto Naruto dava um pedaço de papel para cada um – onde vocês têm que escrever alguma ação ou mico. Depois nós passamos com esse pote aqui – disse apontando para um pote laranja na sua mão – e vocês colocam o pedaço de papel dobrado nele. Um de cada vez se levanta e pega um papel do pote. O que tiver escrito no papel você tem que fazer.

- E se alguém pegar o seu próprio papel? – perguntou Sakura interessada

- Ora, Sakura-chan – disse Naruto, agora entregando um pincel para cada um – você faz o que você mesma escreveu no papel!

- Quer dizer que – começou Hinata bem vermelha – se eu escrever que tem que beijar alguém e pegar o meu próprio papel, eu vou ter que fazer o que eu mesma escrevi?

- Isso mesmo, Hinata! – disse Kiba fazendo sinal positivo com o dedão pra colega de equipe – por isso, é melhor tomar cuidado com o que vão escrever, vai que você pega o seu próprio papel – disse com um sorrisão

- OK! – falou Naruto bem alto, se sentando – Quando eu falar já todo mundo escreve no papel, certo?

- Certo! – disseram todos

- Muito bem...JÁ!

Pensamentos

" He, he, deixa eu ver o que eu vou colocar...acho que vou fazer alguém dançar ...hum...a dança da motinha...é...espero que o Shino pegue o meu papel!" pensava Kiba rindo silenciosamente

" BEIJAR A SAKURA-CHAN!..." pensava Naruto

" Hum...o que eu coloco? Se eu colocar 'beijar o Sasuke-kun' e pegar o meu papel eu e o Sasuke-kun vamos...mas, e se alguém...ou a porca pegar, vou ter que ver ela e o Sasuke-kun...Nãããooo..." pensava Sakura balançando a cabeça

" Deixa eu ver...o que eu coloco...tem que ser algo que eu queira que alguém faça, mas que se eu pegar eu possa fazer sem problemas..." pensava Sasuke de olhos fechados

" B-bom...acho que eu vou colocar...beijar o...não..e se outra pessoa pegar..bom..talvez..." pensava Hinata, muito vermelha

"..." não pensava Shino

" Ham...o que eu tenho que fazer mesmo?...acho que era pra colocar qual a comida que eu gosto mais...ou será que não?...Ah...deixa pra lá..." pensava Chouji, enquanto comia batata frita

" Ai, ai...que jogo mais cansativo...vamos ver...o que eu vou colocar...putz...pensar é problemático..." pensava Shikamaru

" Hihihihihihihihihi..." pensava(?) Jiraiya olhando para Tsunade

" Are, are...vou colocar qualquer coisa e voltar a ler o meu livro...já ta na parte interessante..." pensava Kakashi

" Hum...eu preciso dar um jeito de mostrar para eles que todos possuem o fogo da juventude...já sei!..." pensava Gai

" O que eu coloco...Sakura-san...será que eu devo colocar beijar a ...?...não...não...ela vai me chamar de sobrancelhudo esquisito...então...eu devo mostrar a todos que Gai-sensei não é bobo!..." pensava Rock Lee com o fogo da juventude queimando em seus imensos olhos

" O que será que o Neji vai colocar?...o que eu vou colocar?..." pensava Tenten

" Hum...já que não tenho idéia melhor..." pensava Neji

" Eu quero uma garrafa de...sakê...ou vinho...ou champagne?...ah...os três ta bom..." pensava Tsunade

" D...a...r...u...m...b..e..i...j..o...n...o...S...a..s...u..k...e..-...k...u...n...pronto..." pensava Ino escrevendo no papel

saindo do pensamento de todo mundo

Aos poucos, um por um foi colocando um pequeno papel dobrado dentro do pote.

- Pronto! – disse Naruto acabando de escrever em seu papel, dobrando-o e colocando-o no pote laranja que estava no centro do círculo.

- E aí? Alguém não colocou o papel no pote? – perguntou Kiba em pé pegando o pequeno pote, tampando a abertura dele com a mão e chacoalhando, muito animado.

- Então, quem vai ser o primeiro? – perguntou Sakura nervosa, assim como todos os outros, quando Kiba colocou o pote no chão e foi se sentar.

- Sei lá! – disse Kiba, fazendo todos caírem pro lado

- Eu vou ser o primeiro! – disse Naruto animadão

Levantando-se e indo para o centro do círculo, Naruto ('o meu papel, o meu papel, por favor') pegou um papel dentro do pote e leu.

- O QUÊ! – berrou pra toda Konoha ouvir e, em seguida, virou pedra, soltando o pequeno pedaço de papel perto de Sakura e Ino. As duas pegaram o papel e leram em voz alta:

' _Dar um beijo no Sasuke-kun, na boca _"

- O QUÊ! – berraram as duas e juntamente com Sasuke (!) desmaiaram

Os outros começaram a rir, exceto Neji, que deu apenas um sorriso sarcástico (onde já se viu um ninja arrogante como ele e o Sasuke gargalhar?).

- Ei, Naruto! – Kiba dizia, rindo, cutucando a estatua de seu amigo – Não vale virar pedra pra fugir do desafio! Você tem que dar um beijo no Sasuke!

- Ah, não! – disse Naruto ao voltar a si – Eu que não vou beijar ele! – disse apontando pro Sasuke, que também tinha despertado

- Ah, - começou Tenten – mas vai sim! Foi você quem inventou o jogo!

- Mas...mas...- disse Naruto tentando achar uma desculpa

- Nada de "mas", vai lá e tasca um beijão no Sasuke! – disse Kiba, empurrando um desesperado Naruto em direção ao Sasuke

- Peraí! – disse Sasuke tentando escapar do beijo, um beijo do Naruto seria pior que o seu pior pesadelo – E se eu não quiser?

- Você não tem que querer nada – disse Shikamaru impaciente – Vai logo, Naruto! Dá um beijo nele e pronto, vocês já fizeram isso não fizeram?

- Vai lá, meu aluno! – dizia Jiraiya rindo – Capricha, hein?

Vendo que não tinha jeito, Naruto lentamente, mas bem lentamente, começou a andar em direção ao Uchiha. Na verdade, ele não estava saindo do lugar, então Kiba e Shikamaru tiveram que empurra-lo.

Sasuke, não querendo ser humilhado na frente de todos, levantou-se para fugir dali! Era bem melhor fugir do que receber um beijo do seu rival. Mas quando se preparava para sair correndo, uma pessoa o segurou. Neji.

- Não pense que vai fugir, Uchiha – disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico

Naruto foi se aproximando e, finalmente, chegou na frente do Uchiha, respirou fundo e deu um beijinho bem de leve na boca de Sasuke. Depois disso, Shikamaru, Kiba e Neji os soltaram, rindo; enquanto Naruto cuspia sem parar e Sasuke passava a manga da camisa aonde o loiro havia encostado os lábios.

- Eca, eca, eca, eca...- dizia Naruto cuspindo pra todo lado

Depois de um tempo, todos já estavam novamente sentados. Decidiram que Shino seria o próximo.

Foi até o centro também e pegou um papel. Secretamente havia mandado alguns de seus insetos pra dentro do pote para eles verem algum papel com alguma coisa bem light para ele fazer (no Chunnin Shiken eles leram uma prova, então os insetos daqui também lêem). Abriu o papel e leu em voz alta:

' _Comer churrasco_ '

Ninguém falou nada, o controlador de insetos foi até uma mesa próxima, pegou um pedaço de carne e comeu. Em seguida, foi no seu lugar e sentou-se.

- Ei, ei, ei, por que ele tem que fazer uma coisa fácil dessas e eu tive que beijar o Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto indignado apontando pro Aburame.

- Não reclama! Vai ver você é um azarado! – disse Jiraiya colocando a mão na cabeça do discípulo

- Mas que papel mais sem-graça! – disse Kiba

- Quem será que escreveu? – disse Shikamaru olhando Chouji comer todo churrasco

- E então? Quem vai agora? – perguntou Sakura

- E-eu v-vou – disse uma tímida Hinata levantando-se

- Muito bem! Vai lá, Hinata! – encorajou Naruto sorrindo

A Hyuuga foi andando em direção ao pote laranja e tirou um papel. Como os outros, abriu e leu em voz alta:

' _Dar um soco bem forte no Naruto_ '

Sasuke deu um sorriso sarcástico, ela pegou o seu papel. Hinata ficou muito sem-graça e nervosa, teria que bater na pessoa que mais admirava. Naruto deu um sorriso e ficou em pé.

- Vai, Hinata. O papel ta dizendo que você tem que me dar um soco – disse rindo pra garota

- M-m-mas...Naruto-kun...- gaguejava Hinata muito nervosa

- Vai logo, Hinata. Um soco seu não pode ser pior que dar um beijo no Sasuke, pode? – disse ainda sorrindo

- Vai lá, Hinata! – gritava Kiba feliz – Acaba com o Naruto!

- Vai, Hinata! – torcia Ino, querendo que Naruto saísse bem ferido por ter beijado o seu Sasuke-kun – Acaba com a raça dele!

- M-mas e-eu ... – dizia Hinata, juntando os dedos indicadores como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa

- Vamos, Hinata! – disse Naruto

Hinata então se posicionou e deu um soco com toda a sua força em Naruto. O garoto loiro voou do círculo e caiu em cima de Kakashi.

- M-me d-desculpe, Naruto-kun! – Hinata dizia sem parar, indo ajuda-lo

- Tá tudo bem. Não se preocupe – disse Naruto levantando-se – Você ficou muito forte, Hinata

- O-obrigada, Naruto-kun – disse Hinata sorrindo

Naruto foi andando lentamente até o Ero-sennin e sentou-se ao seu lado. O sennin olhou para o discípulo e disse:

- Está doendo, não está?

- Não, eu não senti dor nenhuma – disse Naruto com a voz esquisita 'Aaaaiiii, putz quando foi que a Hinata ficou com um soco tão forte? Acho que quebrei um osso'

- Muito bem! – disse Gai como seu habitual sorrisão – Acho que é a minha vez! – e começou a andar ao centro do círculo. Kakashi não tirou os olhos do seu livrinho.

- Vai lá, Gai-sensei! – gritava Rock Lee

Gai pegou o papel e leu em voz alta:

' _Dançar balé_ '

Todos começaram a rir enquanto o queixo de Rock Lee caiu.

- Muito bem – disse Gai ficando na ponta dos pés como os bailarinos

- Isso é um insulto, Gai-sensei! – dizia Rock Lee – Você vai mesmo dançar balé?

- Isso mesmo, Lee! – disse Gai sorrindo pro aluno – Se você é mesmo corajoso, deve provar a todos que não tem medo de nada, nem mesmo de dançar para os outros! – mais uma lição de vida do Gai-sensei (apesar de que essa lição foi bem nada vê)

- Ooohhh! Entendo. Genial, Gai-sensei! – disse Lee anotando no seu bloquinho a lição que tinha aprendido

- Entendeu o quê? – perguntou Sakura "gota"olhando para Rock Lee

- OK!OK! Chega de lição de moral e dança logo! – disse Kiba impaciente e ansioso

Começou a tocar uma música de balé (não me pergunte da onde) e Gai-sensei começou a dançar na ponta dos pés, rodopiava e dava aqueles saltinhos de pernas abertas, sempre sorrindo. Quando acabou de dançar, todos ficaram em silêncio, exceto Rock Lee.

- Genial Gai-sensei! – dizia batendo palmas

- Obrigado, Lee! – disse Gai dando o seu sorriso 'colgate' ao seu aluno

Aos poucos, todos começaram a bater palmas, exceto Sasuke, Neji e Shikamaru. Tenten ainda não acreditava que aquele era o seu sensei.

- Parabéns, Gai-sensei! – disse Tenten

- Hahahaha...que dança mais mixuruca...hahahaha – ria Naruto junto com Jiraiya

- Não ria, Naruto! É falta de educação! – disse Sakura – É ...meus parabéns – disse pro Gai-sensei, que lhe lançou um sorriso "e-ele é mesmo um jounin?"

- Hahahahahaha...só falta ele saber dançar "O Lago dos Cisnes"...

Gai-sensei não disse nada, apenas deu mais um sorriso colgate

- Não me diga que você sabe mesmo "O Lago dos Cisnes" – disse Kakashi (!)

- Mas é claro que eu sei! – disse ao ouvir seu rival e fechou os olhos, numa pose confiante – Parece que eu ganho de você no balé, Kakashi! – e abriu os olhos. Kakashi já não estava mais prestando atenção no que ele dizia, tinha voltado a ler seu livro. "Grrrr, Kakashi e esse seu jeito moderno me deixam put...(pi!)"

- Agora eu vou! – disse Ino sorrindo

Pegou o papel e leu:

' _Dar um beijo na Sakura-chan _'

Nesse momento, as duas congelaram (repararam que tem bastante beijo entre rivais na minha fic?).

- Eu tenho que beijar a testuda? – perguntou Ino chocada apontando pra rival

- Eu vou ser beijada pela porca? – perguntou Sakura, igualmente chocada, apontando pra rival

- Ai, que inveja da Ino – disse Naruto mordendo a manga da sua blusa

- É é, agora vai logo ou será que vamos ter que fazer a mesma coisa que fizemos com o Naruto e o Sasuke? – disse Kiba, enquanto os dois mencionados lançaram-lhe um olhar mortal por ter lembrado daquele pesadelo horrível.

Não querendo fazer hora, Ino foi até Sakura, deu-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha e sentou-se, limpando a boca. Lançando a rival, um olhar congelante, como se a culpa do beijo tivesse sido da garota de cabelos rosa.

- Ah, eu já to ficando impaciente – exclamou Kiba, levantado-se – Minha vez!

Kiba foi andando até o centro do círculo, parou em frente ao pote e pegou o papel lá do fundo do pote. "Não seja o meu, não seja o meu" . Abriu e leu:

' _Cantar e dançar a dança da motinha_ '

"Oh não, oh não, de todos os papéis ele tinha que pegar justo o dele mesmo?"

Naruto e Ino começaram a rir de Kiba (vingança! Ele riu deles,ué!). Kiba, muito vermelho, empinou a bunda e começou a cantar:

_Mãozinha para frente_

_Bundinha para trás_

_Dança da motinha!..._

Kiba cantava balançando a bunda.

Todos riram muito de Kiba, especialmente Naruto, que estava chorando de tanto rir.

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

- Bis! Bis! – gritavam Sakura e Tenten, rindo

- He! Kiba, eu não sabia que você gostava tanto da dança da motinha – dizia Shikamaru sarcástico

- Ok, ok. Chega ta bom? – disse Kiba vermelho – Especialmente você, Naruto! Se quiser eu te dou um autógrafo depois, não precisa chorar não – disse sorrindo

- Até parece que eu vou querer um autógrafo de um cara que dança a dança da motinha – disse Naruto rindo da cara do outro

- Ora seu...

- Finalmente é a minha vez! – disse ou gritou Rock Lee, dando saltos e estrelas para chegar ao centro do círculo

- Muito bem, Lee! – disse Gai-sensei fazendo sinal positivo com o dedão

Rock Lee pegou o papel dobrado, desdobrou-o e leu:

' _Toque no peito da Tsunade_ '

Todos entraram em choque e viraram-se para a Hokage para ver a sua reação, menos Jiraiya que começou a rir. Tsunade ficou parada por alguns segundos e num piscar de olhos...

PAFT!

...mandou o Ero-sennin pra outra dimensão. Rock Lee estava pasmo, teria que tocar no peito da Hokage, a melhor ninja de Konoha! Isso era demais pra ele. E no mesmo barco estava Gai-sensei, não tinha nenhuma lição de vida pra essa situação tão... constrangedora.

- Bom...eu não preciso fazer isso, preciso, Kiba? – perguntou Rock Lee com os seus olhos abertos ao máximo, fazendo com que ele parecesse um zumbizão

- S..sinto muito, cara – disse Kiba temendo o fantasma olhudo na sua frente – São as regras.

- Toca então, não tem jeito mesmo! – disse Tsunade indo pra perto do olhudo

Rapidamente Jiraiya voltou da outra dimensão pra presenciar aquilo. Todos olhavam muito quietos pros dois no centro.

- Vai lá, garoto! – encorajava Jiraiya – Toca neles e tenta apert...- ia dizer quando uma kunai passou raspando pelo seu rosto

- Fica quieto, velho tarado – disse a Hokage – Anda logo, garoto. Não precisa ter medo que eles não vão te bater

- G-gai-sensei, - disse Rock Lee virando-se para o sensei – o..o que devo fazer?

Gai-sensei estava mudo e inconsciente, fazendo Rock Lee tremer de medo de encostar naqueles dois melões na sua frente.

- Anda, Lee! – disse Tenten, transformada em Gai-sensei, determinada a encorajar o amigo - Vá em frente! – e deu um sorriso colgate igual ao do sensei

Bem devagarinho, Rock Lee estendeu o braço pra encostar naquele enorme peito, só relou o deu indicador e o peito da Tsunade se mexeu como uma gelatina.

- Aaaaahhhhh! – disse Rock Lee e desmaiou

- Bom, já que eu estou aqui, minha vez! – disse a sennin colocando a mão no pote laranja, enquanto Neji arrastava Rock Lee pelo pé até um canto

' _Dar um beijo no Neji_ '

Na mesma hora, Tenten corou muito, mas não tanto quanto o Hyuuga. Tsunade caminhou até o garoto de olhos brancos e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Sasuke riu mentalmente da cara que Neji fez quando a Hokage se afastou.

- Uhuu! Ae Neji! – disse Kiba piscando pro Hyuuga, rindo – Beijando a Hokage, hein!

- Hahahahahahaha...bem feito... – ria Naruto da cara do primo da Hinata

- Acho que agora é a sua vez, Neji – disse Tenten vermelha

Se estava morrendo de vergonha, Neji escondeu isso muito bem enquanto andava em direção ao pote. Ia usar o Byakugan pra ver as mensagens dentro do pote e pegar a melhorzinha, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso Shikamaru lembrou-se disso.

- Ei, Neji. Nada de usar o Byakugan pra ver as mensagens dentro do pote – disse Shikamaru pro Hyuuga

- É mesmo! Bem lembrado, Shikamaru! – disse Naruto – É isso mesmo, Neji. Isso é trapaça!

- E quem disse que eu ia usar o Byakugan? – disse Neji olhando pro hiperativo com um sorriso sarcástico

- Boa sorte, Neji! – torceu Tenten – Ah...já acordou, Lee? – perguntou pro amigo que estava se sentando pra ver quem estava no centro

- Tenten...o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rock Lee zonzo

- Não se lembra? – perguntou Tenten – Você tocou no peito de Tsunade-sama e... – antes se terminar o que falava, viu que Lee havia dado uma tremida.

- Aquilo foi a coisa mais assustadora que eu já vi...- disse Rock Lee baixinho (coitado, tava traumatizado)

- Hei, garoto! – sussurrou alguém perto do Rock Lee, Jiraiya – Me diz, qual é a sensação de quando se toca num peitão como o da Tsunade? – perguntou o Ero-sennin com dois rios de sangue saindo pelo nariz

- F- foi assustador... – disse Rock Lee

Voltando ao Neji, o garoto tirou um papel e leu muito vermelho:

' _Imitar Gai-sensei_ '

Ficando extremamente constrangido, Neji, no meio das risadas de Naruto e Kiba, olhou para o sensei e viu que este estava lançando-lhe um sorriso colgate. Bom, não tinha outro jeito, tinha? Começou a fazer poses heróicas e lançar sorrisinhos brilhantes para todos ali e, vez ou outra dizia frases como ' a explosão da juventude!' 'Mostre a todos o seu fogo da juventude que queima dentro de si'. Incrivelmente convincente, todos, principalmente Tenten e Rock Lee que eram seus companheiros de time, ficaram pasmos com a imitação do garoto caladão que vivia dando sorrisos sarcásticos. Gai-sensei aplaudiu com rios de lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- Muito bem, Neji! – gritava Tenten batendo palmas

- Putz, nunca pensei que viveria pra ver isso – disse Shikamaru pra Chouji

- Neji, meu rival, tenho que parabenizá-lo pela imitação do Gai-sensei – disse Rock Lee dirigindo-se ao Hyuuga que se aproximava com uma sombra escondendo os olhos – Eu sabia que o meu papel faria todos entenderem que o Gai-sensei é genial!

Ao descobrir que o dono daquele maldito papelzinho era Lee, Neji olhou Rock Lee furioso e aplicou-lhe o Ju-kenpo Hakke Rokku Ju Yon-sho, deixando-o paralisado.

- Muito bem, quem vai agora? – perguntou Kiba muito feliz com a imitação de Neji

- Shikamaru, acho que já é a sua vez – disse Ino pro parceiro de equipe

- Esse jogo é um saco! – disse o garoto do clã Nara indo pro centro do círculo. Pegou o papel e leu:

' _Ler o capítulo 5 de Icha Icha: Paraíso Perdido ' _

Ouvindo o nome do seu livrinho sendo mencionado, Kakashi olhou pra Shikamaru e fez-lhe um sinal com o dedo para que o garoto se aproximasse. Estendeu-lhe o livro para que ele lesse o capítulo 5.

- Mas...Kakashi-sensei, esse livro não é proibido para menores de 18 anos? – perguntou Sakura olhando pro sensei enquanto este esperava um Shikamaru muito vermelho ler o seu precioso livrinho.

- É mesmo, Ero-sennin. O Shikamaru só tem 12 anos, ele não pode ler essa novela indecente que você escreve – perguntou Naruto pro seu mestre pervertido

- Oras Naruto! – começou o Erro-sennin - 12 anos já está muito velho pra aprender certas coisas que todo homem tem que saber...

- Uh? Como o que? – perguntou Naruto curioso

- Ora! Como o sex...- ia responder o Erro-sennin quando uma garrafa de sakê bateu em sua cabeça

- Jiraiya, não polua a cabeça do menino com as suas idiotices...- disse a Hokage

Quando Shikamaru acabou de ler, foi se sentar muito envergonhado com o que acabara de ler, mas ficou quieto.

- Então, Shikamaru. O que ta escrito lá? – perguntou Kiba num sussurro

- ...

- Sua vez Ero-sennin! – disse Naruto ao mestre

- Ha! Finalmente chegou a vez do gama-sennin entrar em ação! – disse o sennin invocando um sapo e fazendo uma pose

O sapo de Jiraiya pegou o pote laranja com a língua e o trouxe para o mestre, que, muito animado, pegou um papel.

' _Dar um beijo no Naruto-kun _'

- O QUÊ! – berraram em uníssono Naruto e Jiraiya, com os olhos muito grandes

Hinata ficou muito envergonhada, mas ninguém percebeu. Sasuke deu um sorriso sarcástico pro seu rival. Enquanto os outros riam de Naruto.

- Ah não! Eu já beijei o Sasuke! – disse Naruto fazendo cara de choro

- Naruto! – sussurrou Ero-sennin no ouvido do aluno – Será que não dá pra você usar o Sexy-no-jutsu não?

- Não, seu pervertido.

- Olha só, se você usar ele agora eu te ensino uma técnica nova amanhã, hein, que tal? – disse Jiraiya rindo como bobo, sabia que o aluno adorava técnicas novas

- Sério Ero-sennin? – perguntou Naruto animado – Legal! – e fez um selo com a mão – Transformar!

Apareceu uma fumaça que envolveu o garoto raposa, e logo depois no meio da fumaça aparecia uma mulher nua (!) com a bunda empinada. O nariz de Kiraiya começou a disparar jatos de sangue, assim como os de Gai-sensei e Kakashi (!). Todos os genins ficaram de queixo caído diante da tranformação de Naruto.

Jiraiya, vermelho, foi se aproximando da "garota" e deu-lhe um beijo...na boca! Naruto voltou a sua forma original e começou a cuspir...

- Ero-sennin, porque me beijou na boca? Eca, eca... – cuspia Naruto

- Seu idiota, a culpa é sua! – disse Jiraiya dando um soco no aluno – a culpa é sua se pareceu tão convincente!

- Ótimo! Agora a culpa é minha? – disse Naruto muito nervoso com a cara na terra

- Yo! Agora é minha vez! – disse Kakashi fechando seu livrinho e indo ao centro do círculo

No papel estava escrito:

' _Dê a sua Hokage preferida dez dúzias de garrafas de sakê e jogue com ela_ '

- E ae, Kakashi! Que sorte a minha você ter tirado o meu papelzinho, se fosse o Naruto que é um pobretão ele não teria como comprar o meu sakê precioso! – dizia Tsunade balançando o braço pro jounin vê-la

- Lá se vai o meu dinheiro pro próximo volume do Icha Icha... – disse Kakashi com a cabeça abaixada enquanto voltava ao seu lugar

- Agora só faltam Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji e Tenten – contava Kiba

- É – concordava Shikamaru – vai lá Chouji

- Ta bom, mas Shikamaru não coma aquele pedaço – disse Chouji apontando para uma bisteca – aquele ali é meu!

- Tá, tá , vai logo

Chouji foi rapidamente ao centro do círculo e pegou um dos quatro papéis que sobraram e leu:

' _Imitar o jeito moderno do Kakashi_ '

- Hã? Que jeito moderno do Kakashi? – perguntou Chouji pro Shikamaru

- Sei lá! – deu de ombros

Como não sabia do que o bilhete estava falando, Chouji imitou Kakashi lendo o livro, o jeito de cumprimentar as pessoas por cinco minutos e depois voltou a comer.

- Tenten! – disse Rock Lee e Naruto – sua vez!

Tenten foi andando pro centro do cír...vocês já sabem, aí pegou o papel e leu:

' _Cante Festa no Apê_ '

- Eca, quem é que gosta dessa musica? – perguntou Tenten com a voz baixa

- Não sei...talvez o Naruto...ou o Kiba...- disse Sakura pra amiga

Tenten limpou a garganta e começou a cantar:

_Hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_Pode aparecer_

_Vai rolar bundalelê_

_Hoje é festa lá no meu apê..._

Todos aplaudiram, mais por educação do que pela música. Ninguém sabia, mas aquele papel havia sido escrito pelo Neji.

- Bom, agora só sobram a Sakura e o Sasuke...- disse Kiba – Qual de vocês dois vai primeiro?

- P-pode ir Sasuke-kun! – disse Sakura envergonhada

- Não – disse Sasuke – eu quero ser o último.

- Ah, você só quer aparecer, Sasuke – disse Naruto aborrecido

- Humph!

- Tudo bem Naruto. Eu vou agora. – disse Sakura

- Boa sorte, Sakura-chan – torceu Naruto

- Vai lá, Sakura-san! – gritava Rock Lee

Estava escrito no papel:

' _Mate a autora dessa fic idiota '_

- Ah! Mas isso é muito fácil! – reclamou Kiba desapontado

- Droga, eu queria ter tirado esse papel! – dizia Neji baixinho

- Muito bem, curse shadow, venha aqui! – disse Sakura confiante de que ia me vencer

- O que você quer, Sakura? – perguntei das sombras das árvores

- Nada, só te matar – disse ela sorrindo pra mim

- Ah só isso? Tudo bem! – eu disse, estava de bom-humor, aí a Sakura veio tacou cem kunais e apenas a última me acertou, na perna, aí eu tinha que fingir que morri né? Mesmo a Sakura sendo uma fracote

- Cof cof, oh! Estou morrendo! É o meu fim! Bom, Ok tchau! – a sombra caída sumiu

- Prontinho – disse Sakura voltando pro seu lugar

- A Sakura-san é muito forte! – disse Rock Lee com os olhos brilhando

- É mesmo, sobrancelha! – disse Naruto concordando com o amigo

- Muito bem, Sasuke. É a sua vez! – disseram Kiba e Naruto

- Boa sorte, Sasuke-kun! – gritava Sakura

- Arrebenta lá, hein! – gritava Ino

- He!

Sasuke pega o único papel do fundo do pote e o desdobra. Estava escrito lá:

' _Dance valsa com o Neji '_

Ótimo, tinha que dançar com o seu rival do posto de ninja arrogante de sorrisinhos sarcásticos! Que beleza! Naruto, Kiba e os outros começaram a rir quando o Uchiha e o Hyuuga se juntaram para dançar uma bela valsa. Neji fazia a parte da dama e colocava a mão no ombro de Sasuke, enquanto Sasuke colocava a mão na cintura de Neji. Começou a tocar uma música lenta e clássica do mesmo lugar de onde veio a música de balé do Gai-sensei. Dançaram por cinco minutos bem rápidos e se soltaram o mais rápido que puderam, muito vermelhos.

- Aaaahhhh! Que pena. O jogo acabou... – disse Naruto triste

- É chegou ao fim... – disse Sakura

- Aleluia! – disse Shikamaru agradecendo aos céus

- Que peninha... – lamentou Chouji – acabou o churrasco...

- É mesmo... – disse Kiba triste – vamos jogar de novo? – perguntou animado

-NÃO! – disseram todos antes de irem embora

- Ei Kakashi! Não se esqueça do meu sakê! – disse a sennin bem alto – Hum? Kakashi? – Kakashi havia sumido no meio de uma fumaça

**FIM **

**Ô fanficzinha mais esquisita não? Era pra ela ser pequena, mas acabei enrolando um pouco e ficou assim.**

**Eu sei que não mereço reviews, mas pelo menos mandem reviews para o Raiko, meu precioso gatinho de pelúcia, ele merece...**


End file.
